


Embers

by ToastedOcelot



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Bisexual, Camping, F/F, First Kiss, Lesbian, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedOcelot/pseuds/ToastedOcelot
Summary: Wayhaught Highschool AU, Nicole finally summons up the courage to ask Waverly out on a camping trip. Expect a bit of angst, a first kiss and general fluff.





	1. Incipient

Nicole swallowed and started typing out her carefully planned text message to Waverly. They had been flirting at school for two weeks after Mike’s house party where Dolls had introduced Nicole to Waverly. Nicole’s eyes met the beautiful figure when she entered the room. Waverly had just moved to Purgatory High a month before and was the youngest in her year. Nicole knew her older sister Wynonna more by reputation than anything else. So, when Dolls introduced them Nicole was happy to put a name to that beautiful face. They spent the evening chatting and swapping stories like old friends and Nicole got Waverly’s number with a promise to go out for coffee later-on in the week.  
Two weeks on and Nicole had decided to take Waverly for a proper first date. Nicole and Waverly were in the same geography class, so Nicole knew about Waverly’s love of camping and outdoor activities.  
‘Hey Waverly, I was wondering if you would like to come camping with me and my family next weekend. I’ve got a tent and some cooking stuff, so you would just need to bring a sleeping bag and yourself

Nicole x

Then she hit send and threw her phone on the pillow before falling back onto the bed to wait. The answer came 30 seconds later.  
'Hey Nicole, that actually sounds great and I'll make sure to bring myself ;) oh and I'll bring stuff to make smores too.

Nicole smiled at the message, it was such a Waverly thing to get excited about. She was so happy Waverly had agreed to spend some time with her, and she knew she wanted to make this trip special. Nicole's parents agreed to drive them out to the lake on the weekend, and they would stay in the wooden cabins, which were a twenty-minute walk from their usual camping spot.

 

The week dragged on slightly, her classes were boring, and her mind kept switching to the weekend. But Waverly's sunny optimisim never failed to bring a smile to her face. However, things turned sour when their Friday Geography class rolled around. They were discussing igneous rock intrusions.  
'So, class as you can see the Sills are formed when maga intrudes between rock layers in a sheet formation. Whereas Dykes are formed when magma pushes up through the cracks in the rock forming vertical sheets'.  
'Hey Nicole *Dyke* coughed Jimmy from two rows behind Nicole  
before flicking a gumball at the back of her head.  
'Fuck off Jimmy' she said turning and flipping him off  
'I will not tolerate homophobia of any kind in my class Jimmy Wilson. Miss Haught language please. Both of you are to report to the Principal's office at the end of class' said Mrs Jeffries turning back to the whiteboard.  
The class bell went ten minutes later and Nicole darted out of class without stopping to wait for Waverly. Instead she made a beeline down the hallway leaving through the exit quickly. Waverly wanted to follow her but she got swallowed up by the maelstrom of students, plus she had an art class on the other side of campus in ten minutes.  
Waverly made it to her class on time, she sat down and pulled out her sketchbook and pencils. Halfway through class Waverly subtly texted Nicole to check she was ok, she was mentally kicking herself for not skiving class and following Nicole. The hour of lass passed and Waverly left as son as the bell rang.  
Waverly looked for Nicole in the parking lot before slowly getting into her pickup truck. She checked her phone one last time, but no reply from Nicole.  
Just as Waverly pulled into the driveway of her homestead her phone flashed with a message from Nicole.  
'Hey Waverly, sorry for not replying sooner. I kinda took off after Geography class and skived the rest of the afternoon. You still on for camping tomorrow? I can tell you about it if you want. We can pick you up at 11am if thats alright?'  
'Sounds great, I'll see you tomorrow :)' replied Waverly.


	2. Smouldering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thunderstorm brings Waverly and Nicole closer together and things start heating up ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the delay on this next chapter, I've been super busy at work. I hope you enjoy this one, its got a lot of fluff and maybe a little smut ;)
> 
> Oh also some of you may recognise this chapter because I tried to upload it before but it kept not uploading the full text for some reason. Hopefully this works now :)

_Smouldering- To exist in a supressed or concealed state / ___

___Waverly packed her things quickly before heading to bed. When she woke on Saturday morning Gus helped her find the crackers and marshmallows for the s'mores. Nicole's dad drove the pickup truck to the Earp homestead and Nicole got out to meet Waverly on the front porch._  
'Waves, hey ah I'm so happy you're coming with us, here let me help you with your bags' she said wrapping Wavery in a hug and then grabbing one of Waverly's backpacks.  
Waverly beamed back before waving a quick goodbye to Gus and Shorty who were standing in the doorway.  
'Y'all be safe alright' said Shorty blowing a kiss  
Waverly jumped onto the bench seat at the back of the truck next to Nicole. Nicole jumped in afterwards and shot a dimpled grin at Waverly before putting her belt on. The journey took a couple of hours, but the time seemed to fly by. Nicole's parents were busy map-reading in the front, and Nicole and Waverly sat slumped in the back, crammed in surrounded by luggage. They talked about everything and nothing. As they pulled into the campsite the afternoon sun was at its height and Waverly smiled as it shone through Nicole's auburn hair as she was distracted by something out of the window.  
Waverly snapped out of her daydream as Nicole gently squeezed her hand and squealed in excitement. 

__They pulled up to the camping-ground and Nicole's parents paid the fee and helped them set up the tent.  
'Ok, we're staying in a cabin twenty minutes down that track. If you need anything you can contact us on the phone in that cabin there' Nicole's dad said gesturing towards a wooden cabin at the edge of the clearing which had a water-tap on the outside and a phone and the electricity-board on the inside._ _

___Later on that evening Nicole and Waverly had been out to gather firewood and now sat in camping chairs outside their tent snuggled up in hoodies and blankets sipping from cans of fizzy drink._  
Waverly took a sip considering her words, 'Hey Nicole, how did you um know you were gay?'. There was a brief silence as Nicole shifted in her chair and adjusted her blanket.  
'I just knew from a young age, probably around 4 or 5 that I didn't like boys, I liked girls instead. I liked the way they smelt and the way they held themselves, I dunno Waverly this probably sounds crazy' she said smiling and dipping her head down.  
'No Nicole, I think I get it. I like guys but I think I also like girls too' she said smiling back at Nicole.  
Another couple of minutes passed in a comfortable silence  
'Nicole, why did you leave school yesterday?' asked Waverly taking a sip of her drink  
'I um, I'm sick of people like Jimmy calling me a dyke. I am way more than just my sexuality Waverly. You know last year I went to two other schools besides Purgatory High and I left those other schools because of people like Jimmy. Sometimes I hate school and I just want to leave.  
'I don't want you to leave Nicole' Waverly said placing a hand on Nicole's leg. Nicole raised her head, her eyes shining with tears and she smiled weakly.  
'Thank you Waverly, honestly I don't thik I've ever told you how much I appreciate you as a friend'  
Waverly smiled back gently caressing Nicole's leg with her thumb and forefinger. Her eyes were drawn to Nicole's mouth, and Nicole stared back.  
They hadn't noticed that the weather had quickly changed while they were chatting. The sky was now dark slate grey and pregant with clouds. Gusts of wind started passing through the campsite and soon thick heavy raindrops began to fall. They dragged their chairs under a tree and darted into the tent for cover.  
Waverly slumped down onto her sleeping-bag an switched on the lamp which hung from the ceiling of the tent. Nicole followed zipping up the tent door and she turned to face Waverly, her face illuminated by the dim glow.  
'Oh hey Nicole, could you pass me that bag by the door'  
Nicole passed Waverly a paper-bag and from it Waverly produced a couple of cans of beer swipeed from the kitchen back home. She winked at Nicole.  
'Want to join me for a drink?'   
'Sure' Nicole smiled back and nodded  
A sudden crack of thunder rumbled overhead and Nicole jumped slightly, her arm brushing Waverly's and Waverly snickered at Nicole's reaction.  
'What' Nicole said, a blush creeping over her cheeks  
'You're cute, thats all, said Waverly taking a sip but continuing to stare back at Nicole and moving in closer.  
'Cute eh' said Nicole winking back at her  
Waverly decided to seize the moment, she shifted her body to face Nicole and moved in closer. Nicole stared down at Waverly's mouth. Nicole leaned in and their lips met in a single kiss. They parted for a second and then Nicole leaned back to recapture the kiss. This time the kiss was longer and slightly deeper. Waverly put her can of beer down and reached over to grab Nicole's, placing it down as well before entwining their fingers together. The kisses became deeper and open-mouthed. Teeth bit into lips tentatively. Then Nicole kissed Waverly's cheek and Waverly opened her eyes. 

___The storm outside began to subside slightly leaving heavy rainfall. Nicole shifted, brushing past Waverly and she poked her head outside the tent door._  
'Shoot, the weather is super bad out there, I think I might try and give my parents a ring to make sure they don't worry. She put her boots on and extracted herself from the tent making a beeline straight for the cabin.   
Waverly waited in the tent for 10 minutes before her curiosity got the better of her. She grabbed her shoes and ran straight for the cabin.  
'Nicole is everything ok'  
'Yeah its all fine, my pareants said they're doing fine and they'll come and check on us tmrw morning if we decide to stay.  
'Cool'  
'Hey Nicole'  
'What'  
'Come and dance in the rain with me' said Waverly with a glint in her eye  
Nicole followed her back out into the rain, which was now slightly less of a shower than before. Waverly started twirling around and when Nicole joined her she joined their hands together and pulled her close. Nicole rested her forehead against Waverly's.  
'Nicole, I, I like you'  
'I like you too Waverly Earp' said Nicole smirking and resting her forehead against Waverly's. 


	3. After Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add another chapter because this fic has been really fun to write, hope you guys enjoy it :)

Sunlight shone through the small opening in the roof of the tent. Waverly shifted in her sleep pulling the edge of her sleeping-bag over her eyes. Nicole huffed in her sleep turning over quickly and accidentally knocking Waverly with her arm.  
'Hey' mumbled Waverly in her sleep  
'Mm, sorry, I'm not used to waking up to someone...so beautiful' Nicole said yawning with her eyes still closed.  
'Hmm, nice save' said Waverly with a smile  
'Hey...you have to say it back'  
'What'  
'I said you're beautiful, what do you think about me?'  
'Ohh is someone fishing for compliments?' said Waverly springing up from her sleeping-bag cocoon. She extracted herself and began to tickle Nicole through her sleeping-bag.  
'Hey not fair, I'm not awake yet Waverly' said Nicole jerking around trying to capture her hands as they moved swiftly across her abdomen. She snapped her eyes open and they were still slightly puffy from sleep. Waverly ajusted herself so she was straddling Nicole and she restrained Nicole's hands on either sides of her head. Nicole smirked and Waverly leaned in to press a gentle kiss on her forehead. Nicole's smirk fell away as Waverly released her arms and shifted back to her side of the tent.  
'Hey, Waverly Earp' said Nicole whining  
'Yes Nicole Haught' Waverly said sitting cross-legged facing Nicole quirking an eyebrow  
Nicole shimmied out of her sleeping-bag and sat on top cross-legged facing Waverly. She yawned and stretched and Waverly giggled.  
'What' said Nicole mid-yawn  
'You've got amazing bed-hair' Waverly said smirking as Nicole blushed and tried to smooth her mane with her hands.  
'Here let me help you' Waverly said fishing her hairbrush out of her bag. She stood up and shifted behind Nicole and began to gently brush Nicole's tresses. Nicole closed her eyes, occasionally wincing when she hit a knot. She reached a hand up when Waverly's brushing started to cease and gently stroked her hand. Waverly planted a small kiss on Nicole's hand and Nicole shifted her head towards Waverly.  
'Want me to braid your hair' asked Waverly in a chirpy voice  
'Sure' said Nicole smiling and turning back  
Waverly gave Nicole a French braid and they got dressed quickly before rescuing their abandoned chairs from under the tree and sitting outside their tent door. Nicole's parents came down the track half an hour later bringing breakfast and a small stove to make cups of coffee, They made plans to travel to the small lake around the corner afterwards and take a picnic for lunch.

***  
The sun was high in the sky and it twinkled on the surface of the lake. Nicole's parents were sat in the sahde surrounded by the remnants of their picnic lunch. Waverly was wandering around the lake edge dipping her feet in to cool off. Nicole was sitting on the bank next to the lake weaving together some colourful strands of string into a bracelet for Waverly. When she was done she got up and ran over to join Waverly at the lake.  
'Miss Waverly Earp, this is for you' said Nicole tying the bracelet around Waverly's wrist. Waverly smiled 'I love it, thank you Nicole' and she pulled Nicole into a hug. Nicole returned the hug and began to wade into the lake.  
'Nicole, noo, ahh its cold' squealed Waverly as Nicole waded further in and began to lower Waverly into the lake. Nicole smiled and released Waverly.  
'Nicole Haught, you're going to pay for that' Waverly said treading water and splashing Nicole, who let out a yelp.  
'Oh, its on Waverly' said Nicole squaring up and splashing her back  
Waverly dived into the lake and charged towards Nicole knocking her into the lake. Nicole fell with a squeal and sank into the lake, emerging again gulping air and slicking her hair back from her face.  
'That was super sneaky Waverly Earp' said Nicole lunging towards Waverly, capturing her by the waist and pulling her into the lake. They began to drift towards the edge of the lake where they could reach the bottom. Waverly turned around in Nicole's arms and wrapped her arms around Nicole's waist. They started swaying and jumping around in the shallow water.  
'Hey Nicole, Waverly, we're going to head back and drop off some food at your tent on the way. Be careful and we'll see you later for dinner.

'Hey' said Nicole once her parents had left  
'Hey' smiled Waverly  
They leaned in and their mouths met in a brief kiss. Waverly pulled Nicole in for a kiss, then she jumped up onto Nicole's back and they started walking along the lake edge.


End file.
